Computing devices may be lost or stolen. A computing device may have sensitive information stored thereon that makes recovery of the lost or stolen device an important consideration. That is, the recovery of the device can be used to determine if the device has been compromised. Also, the recovery of the device is important since the notebook can be expensive. Current mechanisms for location determination may lack the necessary precision to recover the computing device.